Trip to Las Vegas
by under.that.sun
Summary: Law and Luffy are going on a business trip to Las Vegas, but after it, they plan to stay there for a week. What could happen in the gambling capital of the world? A lot if you make a bet with the always-competitive Kidd. Yaoi, AU, one shot, LawLu.


**A.N. This is my promised one shot, so I hope everyone likes it! It has LawLu, KiddKiller, ZoSan, UsoppKaya, FrankyRobin (only a little bit of the last three) :}. Please review!**

**Warning: yaoi – boyxboy, marriage, AU.**

**Disclaimer: I pronounce you- *takes a look at the script* Oh shit! Wrong page! Sorry! I don't own One Piece!**

**Summary: Law and Luffy are going on a business trip to Las Vegas, but after it, they plan to stay there for a week. What could happen in the gambling capital of the world? A lot if you make a bet with the always-competitive Kidd.**

*Flashback*

Luffy looked around the room, it was a good room with a golden, king-sized bed that he knew would be used properly. In front of the bed, there was an LED TV and a big antique oak table; the walls of the room were made of velvet. The room also had a big balcony with brown cashmere curtains that came from the ceiling all the way to the floor; it also had a big wardrobe and decorated doors to the bathroom.

Law followed after Luffy and grinned when he saw the bed; he made a note to thank his superiors for this wonderful room. He threw his bag on the ground and took Luffy into his hands. "How about we try this bed out, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy purred and they disappeared in each other's arms.

*Five hours later*

"Traffy~ I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" Luffy whined to his lover.

Law sat up in the bed. "Okay, let's. I'm starting to feel hungry too."

Luffy ran to his suitcase. "C'mon Traffy, I will choose an outfit for you!"

Law got out of bed and got to Luffy, who gave him a yellow shirt and blue jeans while for himself he took a red shirt and black jeans. They both rolled their sleeves to their elbows and left the first two buttons unbuttoned; that made them look like two hot badasses.

They got down to the lobby and asked the receptionist where they could find a restaurant. The shy girl with glasses on top of her head and medium length dark blue hair answered, stammering that it was on the second floor, so they left the speechless girl and went to look for the restaurant.

It indeed was on the second floor, so they chose a seat and ordered something to eat. When the waiter brought them their food, someone they didn't expect to see came to greet them.

"Hi guys!" Kidd and Killer greeted them and sat in front of them.

"Oh, Kidd! Killer! Never expected to see you two here!" Luffy replied them.

"Same to you Luffy, what are ya two doing here?" Kidd leaned on his hand.

"Oh, we're on vacation, how about you?"

Killer smiled happily. "So are we! Let's hang out together!"

Luffy laughed. "Sure!"

Law smiled, "Yea, why not?"

Kidd grinned, "Awesome! Let's catch up! It's been ages since we met! Waiter! A bottle of sake!"

-II-

The four already drank three bottles of sake, but still didn't feel tipsy, but they still decided that it was enough for the evening. They talked about loads of stuff and Luffy managed to eat and talk without spitting on people, so everyone was grateful for that. Now they headed for the casino that was on the fifth-sixth floors. The room they entered was full of machines and tables where people sat and gambled. The four men stood near the door and tried to decide where to go.

"I want to play roulette…" whined Luffy.

"No, let's go play poker," rejected Kidd.

"Roulette!"

"Poker!"

Law leaned on the wall next to Killer. "Well this isn't good."

Killer nodded. "When they want to do something they will not give it up."

Law sighed, "Why do both of them have to be so stubborn?"

"Fine let's make a bet!" Law and Killer turned towards the two arguing friends.

"Let's! Killer and I will play poker and you and Law play roulette, those who have less money in their casino accounts after the next twenty four hours will lose!" Kidd suggested to Luffy.

A chill went down Killer's and Law's spine; this definitely will not turn out good.

"The losers will have to… Will have to…" Luffy face suddenly lit up and he whispered something into Kidd's ear. Kidd blushed, then thought about it and nodded.

"Fine, but then we need a lawyer, so you definitely have to do it. We should also add some details to it." Suddenly, both guys started to act friendly again and that gave a really bad feeling to Law and Killer, who were still leaning on the wall.

They both followed Kidd and Luffy that now were passionately discussing something. "What do you think Luffy thought up?" Killer whispered to Law.

"I don't know, Luffy-ya sometimes has some crazy ideas though and the fact that they need a lawyer worries me the most."

Killer frowned. "What worries me the most is that they are keeping it a secret."

Law nodded. "Well that worries me too, they really are up to something crazy."

In the meantime, Luffy and Kidd seemed to finally come to an agreement and waited for the following males. They had serious faces and that alone was a bad sign. Luffy took Law's hand and Kidd put his hand on Killler's waist.

Luffy pulled Law a little bit ahead and started talking quickly. "Um, so the bet will be that the ones who win less money will have to…" Luffy suddenly blushed and turned his eyes to his shoes.

"Luffy-ya, what will they have to?" Law leaned closer to his lover.

Luffy took a deep and slow breath. "They will have to get married here and won't be able to tell their friends or family until someone asks them about it."

Law froze in his tracks, a bright blush spread across his face. "If you wanna get married, you just need to say so."

Luffy now was blushing too. "No, no it doesn't mean that, oh it does, but not that way. I mean I want to get married to you, but I want you be the one who suggests it and have a grand one like Franky and Robin's! But I know that we will win, I do have the devil's luck and Kidd and Killer were together for three years, and I really want to get them together!"

Law's face was still red. 'Luffy just said that he wants to get married. And I thought that I would rush it if I proposed so soon.'

Law was interested in how Killer would take the news, so he turned back. Luffy was interested in where was Law looking and followed his gaze. Killer's cheeks were bright red and so were Kidd's, they were almost as red as his hair and that said something. Kidd blushed only when things involved Killer and generally it was rare for him to be showing happiness, except if Killer was around. The dark-haired couple waited for Kidd and Killer to catch up and again headed to the receptionist, but this time for a completely different reason.

-II-

They quickly found a lawyer for this; it seems that in Vegas, crazy bets were common, so the documents were filed quickly and neatly, but there was one moment worth remembering. When they said what the loser had to do, the lawyer looked at them in shock, but then he understood the situation and regained his composure. Lawyers in Las Vegas are so much nicer, but of course, the four males had to pay quite the price for their services.

So at ten pm their bet started. Luffy and Law walked to the roulette and Kidd with Killer turned to poker; for some reason a smirk was playing on Kidd's face and that made Law think that Kidd had something up his sleeve.

Well one thing Luffy was right about their bet was that Luffy had the devil's luck; it was going good for Law to, but he left for the casino slot machines 'cause he had some luck there. At twelve, he spotted Killer approaching him. "Kidd says we all should go to sleep, let's meet at the entrance in five?"

Law stood up and brushed imaginary dust from his pants. "Yea, I will go get Luffy."

Killer walked off back from where he came and Law went to get Luffy. "Lu, I talked with Killer and we're all going to sleep."

Luffy jumped up and stretched. "Good, I was already getting bored!" The other players at the table booed and tried to make him get back to the game, but Luffy just took his win and left after Law without turning back.

They registered their win in their special hotel account and moved to Kidd and Killer who were already waiting for them at the entrance. "So how are ya doing?" Kidd asked with a big grin.

"Great, how are you?" Luffy smirked back.

"Even better, when do we meet tomorrow?" Kidd inquired.

"How about we meet at eleven at the restaurant we met today," suggested Luffy.

Kidd nodded and the four of them dispersed into their rooms. Law and Luffy took a quick shower together, and too tired for anything else, they crashed on their bed and submerged into a deep slumber.

Law woke up a little after nine and it took only two more minutes for Luffy to awaken. The younger male smiled drowsily. "We still have an hour. Do you have anything particular in mind?"

Law smiled a seductive smile with sparks of excitement in his eyes. "Yes I do, but it requires staying in bed."

Luffy laughed, "Oh and it just so happens that I like staying in bed, so why not?" Law just smirked and silenced that always-talking mouth.

They were five minutes late, but Killer and Kidd showed up after another five minutes. "Kidd you're late!" Luffy shouted with a full mouth, completely unaffected that he himself was late too.

"Yea, but I have the same explanation as that hickey on your neck." Kidd laughed at Luffy's whining.

Luffy blushed and hissed at Law. "I told you not to leave them in places that show so obviously!"

Law laughed it off and gave his sandwich to Luffy; he took it and stopped complaining. Kidd sat right in front of Law, his hand over Killer's shoulder which he seemed to completely ignore. "We have it hard with their complaining."

Law laughed and swept his hand towards Luffy. "He's not complaining, is he?" Then the waitress came and they ordered more food.

At about twelve o'clock, they returned to the casino hall. "Let's meet here at four and go eat again?" This time Kidd also offered the time.

"Okay!" Luffy shouted as he dragged Law towards the blackjack table. Again, he won rather often, so Law again went to the slot machines.

At four, all four returned to the restaurant. "I hope you have a white suit~" Kidd started to tease Luffy.

Luffy just laughed. "I do, but you won't fit in it, so I can't lend it to you."

Kidd stopped speechless, 'That damn brat knows how to make a comeback.'

Killer poked him. "Don't stand in the middle of the way."

A smile crept on Kidd's face and he took Killer's hand. "Oh, he won't be so cocky soon."

Killer smiled, "But you know, he still has a chance of winning."

Kidd laughed. "Somehow I doubt that."

They reached their table and ordered some food while telling funny stories about things that happened in here. At five, they returned to the casino and agreed to meet here at exactly ten o'clock. For the next five hours they gambled, gambled and gambled until it was finally ten o'clock.

"So Kidd, where do we go now?" Law asked with agitation in his voice; Luffy just stood next to him with a bored expression on his face.

"To the receptionist, we will ask how much we have in our accounts." Kidd placed his hand on Killer's waist, Law took Luffy's hand and the four of them headed for the lobby.

At the receptionist, they decided that Law's account should be checked first. "Excuse me ma'am, but I would like to know the amount of money in my account." Law said as he gave the young woman his card.

"Right away sir. Oh, you have exactly 87 thousand dollars in there." The woman informed him.

"Can I get a check or something?" He asked her.

"Yes, right away sir."

Law returned to his lover's side and smirked at Kidd. "It's your turn now."

Kidd grinned and went to the receptionist. After several minutes, he came back with even bigger smirk. "Now it's time to meet our lawyer at the restaurant."

Everyone nodded and headed to the lawyer. When they got there, their lawyer was already waiting for them. Law and Kidd gave him their checks and ordered food. The lawyer studied the checkscarefully and looked up at them. "It seems that misters Kidd and Killer are the winners of this bet."

Law and Luffy looked at him, startled. "What?! How much?!" they shouted at the same time as blushes spread across their faces.

The lawyer looked at the two startled men. "By about twenty thousand."

"What?!" Law shouted unbelievingly. "How?!"

Kidd grinned. "Well it's the third day we're here."

Luffy sighed. "I guess it's our fault for not thinking about that…"

Law sighed and turned to the lawyer. "So when is it happening?"

"I booked a gazebo for your ceremony. The ceremony will start tomorrow at twelve."

Luffy leaned on Law's shoulder. "Well this isn't the way I imagined our wedding, but as long as it's with you I'm happy."

Law ruffled his lover's hair. "Same here." He turned towards the culprits of this event. "You two will be our observers?"

Killer laughed. "Of course we won't skip this!"

Kidd nodded in agreement and discussed the last details with the lawyer.

-II-

Luffy sighed and finished dressing by knotting his tie; this definitely was not the way he expected the bet to end and this isn't the wedding he imagined he would have, but there's nothing he could do now, so he just smiled at his reflection in the mirror and left the room. Law was waiting for him and as soon as the younger man left, he grabbed him by waist and pulled him closer for a kiss. When they parted Luffy looked at his lover with a spark of lust and interest in his eyes. Law hugged Luffy and sighed. "I want to tell you that I was going to propose to you this year, so I don't mind at all this change."

Luffy felt a rock rolling down from his heart, he didn't understand how big the rock was until it was gone. He hugged Law back. "Thank you for loving me."

Law let out a silent laugh. "Anytime my love."

Luffy blushed and snuggled closer to Law's chest. "We need to go. Kidd, Killer and the lawyer are already waiting."

Law sighed and released Luffy from his embrace. "Let's go then."

*End of the flashback*

"So that's how we got married." Law finished his story and sighed. At least now they can wear their rings properly.

The room they were in was filled with people and everybody looked shocked; the only ones who found this story funny were Kidd and Killer, they were laughing in the corner of the room and got an angry look from Nami who was seriously pissed at this. She loved weddings and was looking forward to this one, but now she knows that she will never participate in it and her good mood for this party was ruined.

One by one, guests in the room shook off their shock, got their good mood back and started to congratulate now old weds with promises to send gifts for them.

When Franky and Robin approached them, they both had smiles on their faces. "Law-bro! Never knew that you and captain together would be that crazy! Super!" Franky shouted and did his usual stance.

Robin giggled. "Truly unexpected captain-san, so who gets his last name changed?"

Law and Luffy blushed, "We're still negotiating that, so we can't answer this question yet." Law said as he hugged Luffy from behind.

The couple laughed, backed out and let other guests talk with the couple in the spotlight. Next ones were Usopp and Kaya. "And I thought I would outmatch you by getting married first!" Usopp shouted and earned laughter from the other three.

Kaya hugged Luffy and Law. "I'm really happy for you guys even though I didn't see it. I hope you had a wonderful wedding."

The couple waved and walked away leaving them with Zoro and Sanji. Both of them were smirking. "So you actually got married before us!" Sanji said and smirked. Luffy just nodded and looked away, because after all it was him who suggested the whole bet thing.

"So, you finally could tell us 'cause I asked?" Zoro looked with mistrust.

Luffy nodded, he never expected that Zoro would be the one to ask, he thought that maybe Robin will get curious or Nami will start asking when she could be a bridesmaid for them. But he never expected that Zoro will ask them, because he never was into these things.

Zoro and Sanji left laughing and next was an angry Nami and angry Nami was never good. She hit the pair's heads and shouted angrily at them. "What kind of idiots make a bet like that?! Now I missed a perfectly good wedding!"

Law sighed, he could expect nothing else from this orange-haired navigator. "Yea and I'm happy for you two." She said as she walked away.

The last one was Brook and Chopper. The little man pouted and hugged Luffy and then Law. "You look good together."

That sentence from their little friend made Luffy and Law smile. "Thank you Chopper." The two thanked the older male.

"Yohohoho! That's a wedding only our captain could have! I will sing you two a song about a wedding then!" Brook took his violin out and started singing.

The dark haired males smiled happily, because now they didn't have any more secrets from their friends. Law took Luffy's hand and kissed it gently, he knew that there will be more challenges in their lives and that from now on they will face them together.

**A.N. Umm, I hope you liked the story 'cause I personally think that it sounded a lot better in my head, so yea thank you Katasana for beta reading! And please review! :}**

**P.S. If you want to know how Zoro asked, there is a story in which he did – 'The Happy Couple', it's a completely ZoSan, but has a mentions of other pairings.**


End file.
